The Story of the Warrior in White: Great Power
by Dork Asian
Summary: Rebecca is going through some hard times. When she has to control her powers, she starts to drift away from her friends. To make matters worse, Rebecca runs away after nearly killing someone at a school dance! Now, it's up to Randy, Howard, and Hillary to bring back their friend before someone else does. Contains spoofs from Frozen and is based off Frozen. Rated T, you'll see why.
1. An Icy Beginning

**Welcome, to the third book in "The Story of the Warrior in White" series. This story has some things that will be like the movie "Frozen". Some characters will be like the characters from "Frozen", like how Rebecca will be like Elsa and Hillary will be like Anna. It will also have spoofs of "Frozen". In fact, this chapter will have one now!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Hillary knocked at the front door of the Nakamura household. Hillary wore a deep pink t-shirt, rich blue jeans, and black Converse. The door opened, and Hillary was met with Randall.

"What are you doing here, Trisha?"

"Oh shut your face-hole, you bratty rich boy*. I'm here to see Rebecca."

Randall scoffed, and he let Hillary in. Hillary ran upstairs, and towards a long hallway. Hillary ran across the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of a door that was in front of a window. Outside the window, the sky was clear and the sun shined bright. Hillary blew a strand of carrot-orange hair out of her face, and her emerald-green eyes looked at the door. The door was red with white rose design on it. The door handle was gold and the keyhole was silver. Hillary smiled, and she knocked rhythmically on the door.

"Hey Rebecca, do you want to hang out?"

Hillary stood there for a few minutes until-

"Go away, Hillary."

At first, Hillary laughed at this and told Rebecca to come out. But, after a few minutes, Rebecca didn't come out, let alone open the door to tell Hillary to leave. Hillary stared at the door with disbelief, and she tried to open the door. But, the door was locked. Hillary sighed, and walked away.

….

Rebecca sat in front of the door, her back leaning against it and her knees brought up to her chest. Her room was freezing, literally. The ceiling had icicles hanging on it like mini chandeliers, the walls were covered in frost, the frost creating a beautiful snowflake pattern (**DA: You know the snowflake that Elsa made at the end, when she took away the eternal winter? That's the snowflake I'm talking about**), and snowflakes floated all around her. Rebecca tried to keep tears from falling, and she kept repeating the same thing her mother said.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let anyone know."

The snow kept falling, and the room grew even colder. Rebecca closed her eyes, and sighed.

….

Hillary sat in the orchestra room, staring at her cello. All week, Rebecca had declined all of Hillary's requests for some time to hang out. Rebecca also had been avoiding Randy, Nomi, and Kim. There was something going on with her, Hillary just knew it.

"If she won't tell me, then I will find out for myself."

….

Rebecca walked through the halls of the school, head down and hood on. Rebecca knew she couldn't avoid her friends much longer, especially Randy, Nomi, and Kim, but at least she could try.

Rebecca walked to her locker, and opened it. As she opened it, Hillary came out.

"Stop avoiding me!"

Rebecca yelped as she stepped back. Hillary came out of the locker, and stood in front of her friend. Hillary crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently. Rebecca looked at her friend with confusion.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't you 'Well what' me! Why are you avoiding me? In fact, why are you avoiding all your friends? Heck, why are you wearing those gorgeous gloves?!"

Rebecca looked at her gloves her mom made her wear. Rebecca shrugged, and closed her locker. She walked to homeroom, Hillary following close behind her.

"Rebecca, please answer me! Stop shutting me out!"

Hillary stopped in the middle of the hall, making everyone stare at them. Rebecca grew nervous, her hands started to grow cold.

"Hillary, just drop it."

"No! I'm not gonna drop it until you tell me!"

Soon, everyone was watching, each whispering to one another. Rebecca started to sweat, and her hands were getting jittery. Hillary gave a cold stare while she kept trying to convince Rebecca to tell her. Rebecca closed her eyes, and tried to calm down. But, soon Hillary hit a raw nerve.

"You know what? You're just a shy, scared, little daddy's girl. Go run home to your dad and maybe he can be the one you can tell why you are avoiding your friends!"

Rebecca growled, her eyes turning red, and she walked up to Hillary. Rebecca gave Hillary a cold stare as she yelled.

"You shut up about my dad! You have no right to call me names! You have no right to bug me about my personal life! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY DAD AND INFER THAT I'M A DADDY'S GIRL! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR FACE-HOLE BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Rebecca roughly shoved Hillary into the crowd. Hillary fell down, but was caught by Randy and Howard. Both boys looked at Rebecca with fear and confusion.

"Nakamura, not cool."

"Rebecca, what is wrong with you?"

Rebecca turned away.

"I just want everyone to leave me alone!"

Rebecca ran off, making the whole crowd watch her run.

…

***: I based off Hillary from Laura, like how I based off Rebecca from me. That is actually something Laura actually said. Weird, huh?**

**Well, this is the first of many chapters. It might take a few chapters before we get to the intense part of the story. I already told a certain person about this book, so that person knows what's going to happen. **

**Okay, here is which character is going to be like:**

**Elsa-Rebecca (You already know that)**

**Anna-Hillary (You already know that)**

**Kristoff-Randy (I know Kristoff and Anna become a couple in the movie! But, Randy will be Kristoff because he helps Hillary bring back Rebecca)**

**Olaf-Howard (Come on, you can laugh. You can laugh. I know, Howard being Olaf is hilarious and kinda not his character. But, in my defense, what other character in Frozen helps find Elsa? Hans is a backstabbing jerk, the Duke of Welseton hates Elsa and thinks she's a witch, and no one in the entire RC: 9GN cast can be Sven.)**

**And Mikoto will just be herself because she's Mikoto, aka the Shadow Queen and a person who can kill you without a second thought. Speaking of Frozen, I might make a fanfic story for it! So, you better look out for it!**

**Well, smokebomb you later!**


	2. Cold Thoughts

**I'm back for another chapter! We left off at where Rebecca ran away from the crowd. I'll continue it from there.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

School was torture, that's all Rebecca could tell her mom. But, her siblings could tell a different story. Miyumi watched the whole thing with her friends, Randall and his posse were staring at her with looks of confusion and disbelief, and Ying-Mae recorded the whole thing with Heidi. Rebecca knew she let her emotions get the better of her. But, no one (except her mom) knew what she was going through. Rebecca didn't have the heart to tell Randy, even though he knew she was the White Ninja. She didn't dare breathe a word to Nomi and Kim; they wouldn't have any advice about her situation.

Rebecca sat on her bed, look at her sock-clad feet. The black silk gloves her mom gave her did help a little. She didn't freeze anything or burn anything. (**DA: Remember, Rebecca can control the elements. She has four main powers, keep that in mind.**) But, all day, after the whole pushing Hillary incident, people would not stop staring at her or stop spreading gossip and rumors. If Rebecca didn't get a grip, the Sorcerer would have stanked her by now and she would be destroying the school. A soft knock at her door snapped Rebecca out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"One guess."

Rebecca looked back down and placed her forehead on her knees.

"Go away, Randy."

"Let me in, please."

Rebecca remained silent, not wanting to answer. Randy was the hardest one to avoid. Randy was determined to find out what was wrong with her.

"Rebecca, stop with the silent treatment. Stop giving me the cold shoulder."

Rebecca chuckled, realizing how literally that comment could be. Her room was practically a winter wonderland, so giving Randy a cold shoulder was a piece of cake.

"If you don't open this door and come out, I'll kick it down. You have until the count of ten. Ten…"

"Randy, you're not serious."

"Nine…"

"Randy."

"Eight…seven…"

"Randy!"

"Six…five…"

"Randall Cunningham, knock it off!"

"Four…three…"

Rebecca got up, marched to the door, and opened it. Randy smirked as Rebecca came out and closed the door behind her.

"Happy now?"

Randy nodded as he grabbed Rebecca's hand. Rebecca was pulled to her family's living room, the fireplace already lit. Randy sat in the seat closest to the fire, taking in the warmth. Rebecca sat next to him, hating the sudden warmth. Though she did have fire powers, Rebecca felt more comfortable with the cold. But, Rebecca scooted closer to Randy, taking in his warmth. Randy was always warm, no matter what. It was like how Rebecca was always cold, though that was due to her ice and snow powers.

"Now, I finally got you out. Can you please, please tell me why are you shutting people out?"

Randy gave the puppy dog look, making Rebecca chuckle. But, she stood her ground, and spoke in a firm, almost queenly voice.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you, Randy. It is best if I do not tell you."

Randy frowned as he leaned close to Rebecca, catching the girl off guard.

"I know you're hiding something, I can see it in your eyes."

"Randy, I'm not telling you. Please, you have to understand-"

"Understand my ass! Rebecca, I'm not only your friend, I'm your _boyfriend_. You know you can tell me anything."

Rebecca stood up.

"I know that. I'm afraid if you knew, you'd think differently."

With that, Rebecca turned away and walked back to her room.

…..

Randy sat at his desk, staring angrily at nothing in particular. Why was Rebecca being so secretive? Was she hiding something? Why couldn't she tell him? Why was she acting like she had a frozen heart? Many questions swirled around Randy's head. But, one stood out the most.

Why was Rebecca suddenly wearing gloves?

Randy noticed Rebecca was wearing gloves, gloves that she never took off, no matter what. It was like the gloves were hiding something. Something Rebecca didn't want anybody to know about.

But, what?

…..

Rebecca laid down on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and breathed out. Her breath came out like a white mist. The room was unbearably cold, and yet Rebecca was completely unfazed by it. Rebecca curled up in her bed, trying to tune out all the negative emotions. It was the negative emotions that messed with her powers, emotions like anger, misery, jealousy, fear, pain, and so on. Rebecca soon thought about something.

_I can't hide forever. Eventually, I _have _to face other people. I just need to control my powers, or keep them hidden. I just need to keep them hidden._

Soon, her thoughts traveled to Randy. When she was around Randy, her fears and negative emotions fade away. Being near him brought warmth to her ice-cold body. She was like ice, and Randy was like fire. But, like fire and ice, they could bring pain to one another. Rebecca could never hurt Randy. Even if her life depended on it, she wouldn't harm Randy in any shape or form. Rebecca wanted to protect Randy from herself, but Randy kept coming back. Rebecca sighed heavily.

_No matter what I do, Randy is the one who always come back. _He's _the one who would do anything for me. He truly _loves _me._

Rebecca blinked back tears as she sat up. Rebecca walked towards the glass doors of her balcony, and looked outside. The sun shined brightly, making Rebecca feel sick to her stomach. How can a bright, happy day exist if she feels so miserable and dark? Closing her eyes, she closed the curtains, plunging her room into darkness.

…

**Aiyaa, I feel like this chapter feels so…depressing. This is kinda like a filler chapter. But, the next chapter will have some things in it that will add on to the plot of the story. In chapter four or five will have the part that is like Frozen.** **Next chapter will focus on Hillary being like Anna!**

**Laura: That means I will be speaking in the next chapter! Yay!**

**Laura! You didn't write this chapter! Wait for the next chapter.**

**Laura: Fine. (leaves)**

**Anyway, review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. I Think I'm Going Crazy

**Author's note is at the end. Just read.**

**~I Think I'm Going Crazy. Am I Falling In Love With My Best Friend's Brother? ~**

…..

Some days, Hillary just wanted a normal life. A life with normal parents living in a normal town with normal friends. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was way too much for Hillary.

Her parents were beyond normal. Her mom was a university teacher and her dad was a high-ranking scientist. Seems pretty cool, right? Wrong, dead wrong. Hillary's parents, Chloe and Harry Weinerman, were beyond normal. Her father studies the science of dimensions and dimensional jumping. Her mom taught how the dead were preserved, buried, and so forth, which would make even Bash wet his pants. Her sister was a Goth and Emo, leaving Hillary to be the only normal person in her family. It got lonely at times, what with her parents always going to work and her sister doing séances and "connecting with spirits". Hillary knew she would always be alone.

That is, until Hillary met Rebecca.

Rebecca was the first true friend Hillary has had in a long time. Both girls had similar interests, despite their personality differences. Rebecca was a loyal and trustworthy friend, a friend Hillary could always depend on. Hillary finally felt happy, and treated Rebecca like a sister.

But, Rebecca was avoiding Hillary and everyone. Rebecca was slowly drifting away, and Hillary just couldn't stop her.

Hillary sat down at an empty table at lunch. Hillary couldn't eat; she didn't have the guts to do it. She felt so alone, so…isolated. Suddenly, a chuck of a sandwich hit Hillary in the head. Hillary looked up, and saw Kyra Devone and her two friends snickering at her.

"Having fun being alone, Trisha?"

Hillary sat up, and stomped away. The trio of mean girls kept laughing as Hillary walked away.

….

Hillary kept cursing under her breath as she walked out of the lunchroom. Her eyes were full of hatred and if anything pissed her off now, she would explode.

"Stupid Kyra, she is such a bi-"

A locker door hit Hillary right in the face, sending her to the ground. Hillary groaned as she rubbed her forehead. A person came to her side.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; I should have looked where I was going."

Hillary looked up, was face-to-face with Randall Nakamura. Hillary blushed, realizing how handsome Randall looked up close. Hillary was lost in his eyes for a second before Randall spoke up.

"Um, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"This conversation feels very awkward."

"I'm awkward, not you. You're gorgeous. Wait what?"

Randall chuckled as he helped Hillary up. Hillary felt like her cheeks were really red.

"So, why did you storm out of the cafeteria?"

"Kyra threw a sandwich at me. She's lucky I was too depressed to hit her with some mash potatoes at her stupid nine hundred dollar blouse."

Randall gave a concern look. Everyone at school knows that Randall and Kyra were dating. Kyra was a jerky, preppy, snobby, daddy's girl who everyone loved. The only reason she was dating Randall was because his family owned a company, Nakamura Industries, a world-wide company that makes more money than McFist Industries. Randall was practically heir to control the company.

"I need to talk to Kyra…"

Randall walked away, leaving Hillary alone at his locker. As he walked away, Hillary sighed dreamily. Her thoughts wandered, making her think about Randall. His smile was charming, his fashion was curdy (cute and nerdy), and his eyes melted her heart. Quickly, Hillary snapped out of her thoughts.

"What the heck? Am I falling in love with Rebecca's brother?"

….

All day, Hillary could not get her mind off Randall. All through her classes, Hillary just couldn't shake this feeling about him. Hillary was falling in love, and she had one reaction to it:

"Ugh, disgusting."

Hillary just wasn't the "romantic" type. She didn't need love; she could just fine on her own. But, Randall was something else. She didn't want to, but she wanted to.

Hillary arrived at her locker, and opened it. In her locker, was a bouquet of rainbow roses, roses that were color rainbow. Hillary gasped as she held the bouquet. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hillary turned around, and saw Randall.

"Hillary Weinerman, will you be my date to the school dance?"

Hillary remembered there was a dance on Friday, two days from today. She wasn't going, since dances were her thing. Hillary couldn't believe she was being asked out by boy, let alone Randall.

"I-I thought you were going with Kyra."

"We broke up. She wasn't my type, I hate snobs like her."

"Yeah, she was a rotten apple."

They both laughed.

"So, will you go with me?"

"Alright, but don't expect me in a dress."

Randall chucked as he nodded. Grabbing Hillary's arm, Randall walked Hillary home.

….

Rebecca had her back to the door when she heard voices. Getting on her knees, she peeked through the keyhole. Through the keyhole, she saw Hillary and Randall running after one another. They both were laughing and Rebecca could hear music. She pressed her ear close to the door and heard the song "Love Is an Open Door" from Frozen. Rebecca's eyes went wide. Was her best friend falling in love with her brother?

Rebecca peeked through the keyhole again, while listening to their conversation.

"Oh my God, you are so-"

"Hilarious?"

"That was what I was gonna say!"

They both shared a laugh. Rebecca blinked a few times before listening again.

"Hillary, don't be such a-"

"Jerk?"

"Don't finish my sentences!"

Rebecca could almost see Randall softly punching Hillary in the arm. Hillary punched back. Rebecca backed away, not believing what she was seeing. Her best friend was falling in love with her brother.

_I'm sorry, I'm confused. How can my best friend possibly fall in love with my brother? One, Hillary hates love. Two, Hillary thinks Randall is a bratty rich boy. Three, Randall is dating Kyra. Wait, is he?_

Rebecca was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock.

"Do you want to hang out? Randall is taking me, Randy, and Howard to a Bruce new movie!"

Rebecca sat down, and brought her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes, and placed her forehead on her knees.

"Go away, Hillary."

There was a moment of silence until-

"Okay, bye."

Rebecca waited until the sound of footsteps faded. Rebecca stood up, and went outside her room. She softly crept to her father's study, a room long abandoned.

Her father's study was filled with shelves, each shelf filled with books. In front of a large window were a red oak desk and a black leather chair with a high back rest. Rebecca went towards the window, and closed the royal purple curtains. She walked over to a table. On the table, was a candle in a golden candle holder and gold sphere adorn with blue jewels.

Hesitantly, Rebecca picked them up. She turned to around, and sucked in her breath. She wasn't wearing her gloves. She had to practice holding items without her gloves. Rebecca took in a deep breath.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see."

She sang, trying to calm her nerves.

"Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show."

The sphere and candle started to freeze. Rebecca hitched her breath, and placed them back.

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

Rebecca quickly pulled out her gloves from her pocket, and slipped them on. Rebecca sighed, and ran back to her room.

…

**Laura: DA, did you steal that scene from Frozen?**

**Are you even paying attention? I told you that I was basing this whole story off of Frozen AND the story will contain spoofs from Frozen! **

**Laura: Okay, so this is a spoof.**

**No derp, Rebecca is Elsa of course! I had to put a scene where what Rebecca is doing is like what Elsa did in the movie!**

**Laura: Oh.**

**Idiot, just let me talk.**

**Laura: Fine.**

**Any who, thoughts, ideas, comments, and/or anything you like to say? Helpful flames welcome! **

**Laura: Now, SMOKEBOMB!**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Before the Dance

**Hello, my loyal readers! The next chapter will have the scene where it will be like the movie! But, right now this chapter will focus on Rebecca and Hillary, both girls' thoughts about the school dance!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Rebecca sat on her bed, just looking at the door of her closet. Tonight was the school dance, the Winter Formal. It was one of those kinds of dances that was themed a season when the actually season is months away. Rebecca really wanted to go to the dance, to dance with Randy and finally talk to Hillary. But, she was too afraid of losing control that Rebecca didn't have the heart to do it. But, Rebecca walked over to her closet, and went to find a dress.

(**DA: Okay, here is where I'm going to totally make Rebecca wear Elsa's dress, with Rebecca's own style to it! It is going to be the dress Elsa wears when she finishes her ice palace. I like that one better than what Elsa wears for her coronation day.**)

Rebecca slipped on an ice-blue dress with long, snow-white sleeves. The bodice and skirt of the dress had Alice-blue crystals, which were the shape of snowflakes, sewn onto it. Rebecca put her hair in a French braid and placed the braid over her shoulder. Rebecca added snowflake jewels in her braid, to make it look prettier. Rebecca took off her glasses, and place them in her glasses case. She put on contacts. She slipped on ice-blue two-inch heels, and put on her Tengu amulet. Rebecca brushed her bangs to her right, but they still fell over her right eye. Rebecca smiled as she twirled around, making the see-through, ice-blue cloak fly around her. The cloak's crystals shined.

Rebecca smiled at her reflection, but them she turned to her vanity. Rebecca sighed as she slipped on her Alice-blue gloves with a white snowflake pattern. If Rebecca wanted to go to the dance, she needed her gloves to help her.

Rebecca walked out of her closet, and went to her balcony. Peeking through the curtains, she saw Hillary, Howard, and Randy walking towards her house.

…..

Hillary smiled as she walked to Randall's home. Since Rebecca wasn't coming, Hillary decided that she, Randall, Howard, and Randy should go as a group.

(**DA: Okay, here is where I'll describe Hillary's dress! It's going to be the dress Anna wore during the party, not the one she wears when she goes after Elsa. Though I like that dress, this dress will do much better for the dance. Sorry if the description of the dress is bad.**)

Hillary's dress was special. The bodice of the dress was black with green details. The straps of the dress were light green. The skirt of the dress was dark and light green and it went down to her ankles. Hillary wore black ballet flats and a necklace that had a gold heart and a black cloth strap to keep it around her neck. Hillary's hair was put up in a high bun, tied with a dark green ribbon.

"Wow, I never thought you would ever where a dress, tomboy."

Hillary rolled her eyes at Howard, who was wearing a simple black tuxedo. Randy wore the tuxedo he wore to the Celestial Day dance. The three teens went up to the door, and knocked. The door opened, and Randall came out.

"Hey guys, Rebecca will be out in a moment."

Hillary looked at Randy, who shrugged. She turned back to Randall.

"Rebecca? I thought she wasn't coming."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well I um…"

There was a sound of soft footsteps coming from the staircase. The group turned and saw Rebecca walking down. Randy and Howard's jaws dropped, and Hillary was in awe. Rebecca came down, and stood by her brother.

"Hi. You look beautiful, Hillary."

"Rebecca! You look beautiful-er. Well, you're not fuller. You're just more beautiful."

Rebecca chuckled, and she turned to Randy. Randy smiled.

"Shall we go to the dance?"

Rebecca smiled.

"We shall."

The group headed off to the dance.

…..

**I'm so sorry if this was short! I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one! I swear on behalf the Norisu, it will be long!**

**Now, did you see spoofs or like how Rebecca and Hillary are wearing Frozen inspired outfits?**

**Review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara! **


	5. Reveal of the Ice Powers (Spoof!)

**Okay, this is it. The chapter with the biggest spoof and the kinda climax of the story. This is the chapter that will be like Frozen and it maybe long. Here goes nothing.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

The group entered the gym. The gym was decorated like a winter wonderland. On the ceiling were icicle-like chandeliers. The walls were adorned with silver snowflakes, and the floor was covered with white glitter, making it look like snow. Everyone was wearing some sort of formal wear; girls wearing dresses or ball gowns and guys wearing tuxedoes. The room was cold, giving it the wintery vibe. Over all, it was wonderful.

Ever so eager, Hillary pulled Randall to the dance floor. Howard grabbed Randy's hand, much to his dismay, and pulled him to the snack bar. Soon, Rebecca was left alone. She walked through the crowd, receiving compliments and comments from numerous people. Rebecca nodded to everyone, and thanked them with queen-like manners. Rebecca stood by a stage, where an ice throne was stationed. Rebecca observed the scene when a voice startled her.

"Rebecca, is that you?"

Rebecca turned around and was met with her sister, Miyumi. Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"Like my outfit?"

"Rebecca, you look beautiful. In fact, you look like the perfect Ice Queen!"

Miyumi pulled out a small, golden tiara with a blue gem in the middle and placed it on Rebecca's head.

(**DA: The tiara is the one Elsa is given when she is crowned Queen during coronation day. It is also the one Elsa takes off when she is building** **ice palace. **)

Rebecca smiled.

"Thank you."

Miyumi smiled as she guided her sister to the throne.

"Hey, when your sister is miserable about her powers, you have to do something to cheer her up. Why not make your sister feel like a queen for once?"

Rebecca stood by her throne, standing like a true queen. As people walked by, they congratulated her and complimented her. Rebecca smiled, completely forgetting about her power problem.

_Tonight, you are a queen. Just enjoy it while you can. Nothing emotional bad will happen, right?_

…

Hillary and Randall danced through the night, enjoying one another's presence. They both were enjoying the night, and they wanted to make it last.

"Can I ask you something crazy? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

They both hugged. Then, Randall leaned in and kissed Hillary on the lips.

…..

Rebecca finished talking with a random eleventh grader when Randall and Hillary walked over to her.

"Rebecca, guess what? Me and Randall are a couple now!"

Rebecca blinked, and she looked at Randall.

"It's true sis, she's my girlfriend. And I was wondering…"

"Let me say it!"

"Let's just say it together."

Hillary looked at Randall, and then looked at Rebecca. They both spoke at the same time.

"Do you think you let her in on the family secret?"

Rebecca looked at them with confusion.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Hillary, you and Randall just became a couple for half an hour."

"Well, we haven't really worked out the details. But, in order for a good relationship, we can't keep secrets from one another. So, we have to tell each other everything. Wait… that would mean Randall would have to tell me about his family history."

"Family history?" Rebecca was taken aback by this. Randall nodded his head happily.

"Absolutely! I can learn all about your family history, and you can learn mine!"

"Oh, I can finally learn about the mysterious Nakamuras and learn about their traditions and secrets-"

"Wait," Rebecca interrupted. "Slow down. No one's family history is going to be learned. No one will be dating no one."

"Wait, what?" Hillary looked at Rebecca with disbelief.

"Hillary, can I talk to you…Alone?"

"No!" Hillary exclaimed, sounding hurt. She held Randall's hand and looked at Rebecca. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to us."

"Fine," Rebecca gave in. "I can't allow you to date my brother because I don't trust you with our family secret."

"But, it's true love! I can keep a secret!"

"Hillary, you don't know how sensitive this secret is. I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this, Rebecca? All you're doing is shutting people out!"

Hillary's words were sharp, making Rebecca looked positively pained by them.

"You wanted my answer, so I gave you my answer. I can't let you find out. Now, if you will excuse me." Rebecca turned away and began to walk away.

"Sister, please, you have to understand…" Randall tried to say.

"No, you don't understand, Brother." Rebecca quickly said. "And I think I should go… I'm leaving. Good bye."

"What?" Hillary gasped. "Rebecca, no, wait!"

She seized her friend's glove-clad hand, but as Rebecca tried to pull her hand back, the glove came off in Hillary's. Rebecca gasped, fear and worry slowly creeping into her chest and mind.

"Give me back my glove!"

Rebecca reached for the glove, but Hillary pulled it back and held it against her chest.

"Rebecca, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave me alone."

Rebecca closed her eyes, knowing the pain of her words. Hillary was hurt, but Rebecca sighed and turned away to head for the door.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Hillary."

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? Why are you so afraid?!"

"I said enough!"

Rebecca turned around, throwing her arm out in anger. A blast of ice flew from her fingertips unintentionally, creating a barricade of sharp icicles on the floor between her and everyone else. Everyone looked at her with confusion and awe. All Rebecca could do was push through the door and run away. In the main hall, Rebecca pushed through a throng of people outside. Rebecca backed up, her hand touching a water fountain. Immediately, it froze over as the people gasped and backed away.

"She's a witch! Witchcraft!"

Bucky, followed by other people, pointed at her and called her a witch. Rebecca put up her hand.

"Please, just stay away."

Out from her hands, a blast of snow came out and hit them. She turned to the doors, fleeing, ignoring Bucky's cries of monster, and Hillary calling her name. She ran out the door, letting her feet freeze the ground. Dark clouds emerged, and it started snowing.

….

Rebecca reached a lake, an enormous one. The lake was behind the school, leading to the forbidden forest. Ice was starting to flare under each footstep from her emotional state. She looked back and saw Hillary catching up. Rebecca looked back to the water. She hesitantly took one step forward, seeing the water's surface freeze solid under her foot. Rebecca sucked in a deep breath and sprinted forward, leaving ice in her wake. Hillary and Randall as Rebecca ran away. Hillary tried rushing forward.

"Rebecca, stop!"

Hillary slipped on the ice as soon as she reached it. She fell to her knees and gasped with pain. Randall rushed to her side, gently holding her shoulders. He looked around, absolutely in awe. Hillary looked around as well, watching the entire water freeze over from Rebecca's powers. By the time they reached the main hall of the school, it was snowing and Hillary rubbed her arms to keep warm. But, it didn't work well in her sleeveless dress. She shivered.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Did you know?"

"No…Did you know?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew, Randall?!"

"It was my sister's secret, not mine."

Hillary let her shoulders slump in her sadness. That is, until Bucky and other students came. He and the others started ranting about a witch going to their school and putting a curse over Norrisville. He and Flute Girl kept saying Rebecca should be contained and never come in contact with another human being ever again. Hillary was about to speak up when-

"Shut it, Hansletter. The Ninja's got this."

Howard walked over to his cousin. Bucky and Flute Girl gave him a cold stare before returning to their friends.

"Howard, thank cheese you're here! Where's Randy?"

Howard scratched the back of his neck.

"Hill, come with me."

…..

Howard and Hillary walked to Randy's locker. Howard looked around before knocking on the locker door. Randy tumbled out, a black and red fabric in his hand.

"Howard, what the juice is it? I was going…What is Hillary doing here?"

Hillary gave a confused look before looking at Howard.

"Wait, Randy's the Ninja? Oh my glob*, can you guys help bring back Rebecca?"

Howard was about to protest when Randy slapped his hand over Howard's mouth.

"We'll do it! You guys dress for the weather while I suit up."

…..

_Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest_

Mikoto watched as Rebecca ran in the direction of the Northern Mountains. She smiled as she watched the emotionally unstable girl run away.

"Well, well, well, looks like I have an opportunity to get my pray."

Mikoto chuckled as she turned into a cloud of black mist.

….

***: Glob. Adventure Time? Anyone?**

**Boom! Frozen spoof! The movie Frozen RC: 9GN style! Love it or hate it?**

**Review, follow, and favorite please! Get ready, it's going to be an Elsa moment for Rebecca! Complete with the song "Let It Go" and building an ice palace!**

**Sayonara!**


	6. An Eternal Winter

**Hello, my readers. Time for Rebecca's big Elsa moment! It's going to be epic!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Rebecca started walking up a snowy mountain top. She looked around, seeing that she was all alone in the Northern Mountains. At first, she looked down, sad she ran away from everyone. She closed her eyes, and began to sing.

(**DA: Okay, this part is going to need your imagination and your knowledge of Frozen. As Rebecca sings, imagine her as Elsa, showing off her powers and building the ice palace. Rebecca is also wearing Elsa's crown. Her sister gave it to her, remember? That scene you must imagine for this part. I can't describe it all, so just use your Frozen knowledge!**)

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

The cold never bothered me anyway

Rebecca stood on the balcony of her newly built ice palace. She still had on her dress, only now her crown was gone and her hair turned completely white. Her eyes turned ice-blue and her skin looked even paler. She took in a deep breath, and turned around. Her cloak flew behind her, and she entered her ice palace, shutting the door behind her.

…

"Cunningham, slow down!"

Randy, in his ninja suit, stopped, and waited for Howard to catch up. Howard panted, and he bent over.

"God…you're…fast…as…fuck…"

Hillary was ahead of the boys, trying not to snap at them. She traded her dress for a long sleeve, rich blue dress, black boots, and blue mittens. She clasped a dark pink cloak around her and her hair was put into braided pigtails. Hillary was about to yell at the boys when a low growl caught her attention. She froze, and turned her gaze at the shadows. Out from the shadows, a black wolf came out. Hillary screamed, and she ran off.

"Ninja! Help me!"

Randy turned his attention to Hillary, and saw it was no ordinary wolf that was chasing her. Randy ninja sprinted towards the girl, and pulled out his katana.

"Ninja slice!"

Randy brought down his sword, and sliced the wolf in half. There was a howl of pain, and the wolf turned into black mist. The black mist disappeared in the dark. Hillary looked at Randy before-

"The fuck man?!"

"That was a shadow wolf. We're lucky it was just one."

Hillary remained quiet until Howard caught up to them.

"You chowder-heads, why do you always have to make me run?"

Hillary and Randy face-palmed.

"Howard!"

…

The trio walked for hours until they reached a little clearing. The clearing had snow covering a small hill. The hill used to have sparkling water running through it, but now it was frozen solid. Hanging on the trees were teardrop-shaped ice crystals. Hillary walked around it, amazed. Randy and Howard followed, also amazed.

"Wow."

Hillary walked over to the hill, looking at the frozen water. She was about to touch it when a snow fox approached her. The fox had snow-white fur, and its eyes kept staring at Hillary.

"Um, hi?"

The fox perked up its ears, and ran off. Hillary shrugged it off, and went back to Randy and Howard.

…..

Rebecca wandered around her ice palace, bored out of her mind. She went out to the balcony, and looked out. Her gaze wandered until she felt something watching her. Rebecca turned her head, and saw a snowy owl looking at her. The owl's gray eyes were locked on Rebecca, and it slowly approached her.

Rebecca sang to it, the owl hooted back. Rebecca smiled as she petted the owl's head.

"Wow, I should have done this a long time ago."

The owl hooted as if it was confused. Rebecca gave a sober look.

"Out here, I can be free and I don't have to worry about concealing my powers. But…"

Rebecca pointed towards a cloud hovering over Norrisville.

"Back there, I have to hide my powers and have fear floating above my heart. I'm like a cage bird. I can't truly be free until I spread my wings."

The owl hooted, as if it understood her.

"I think I'll call you Spells."

The owl hooted happily, and flew around Rebecca's head. Rebecca smiled as she and Spells walked inside, back into the ice palace.

…..

Randy, Hillary, and Howard stood in awe in front of a grand ice staircase. Randy walked over to the staircase and placed his hand on the railing.

"Whoa, now _that's _ice."

Hillary chuckled as she climbed the ice staircase. Randy took off his mask, and followed in. Howard decided to stay outside, away from Rebecca, who he nicknamed "The Ice Queen."

Randy and Hillary walked around the ice palace, both not believing what they were seeing. Randy headed towards the staircase, with Hillary following close behind him. The kept walking until they found Rebecca standing out in a balcony. Rebecca turned around, and stepped closer to them.

"Hillary, Randy."

"Whoa, Rebecca," Hillary breathed with awe. "You look…different. It's a good different! And this place is amazing!"

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Hillary walked closer to her. "If I had known-"

"No, it's okay." Rebecca backed away slightly, putting her hands up. "You don't have to apologize. But, you should probably go. Please."

"But, I just got here."

"You belong in Norrisville."

"So do you."

"No, Hillary, I belong here. Away from everyone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody…"

"Actually, about that…"

"Hillary, what happened? Just go back home." Rebecca turned around. "I'm sure whatever happened, the Ninja can fix it. Goodbye, Hillary."

"Rebecca, wait!"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!"

Rebecca closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"Hillary, just go back home. Go have fun and be with Randall. You'll be safer away from me."

"Technically we're not."

"What does that mean?"

Hillary looked at Randy, who motioned her to tell Rebecca. Hillary sighed and walked over to Rebecca.

"That's what I came to tell you, Rebecca. Norrisville is covered in deep, deep snow. You kinda set off and eternal winter everywhere. But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

Rebecca turned around and looked at Hillary and Randy, her hands softly glowing.

"No, I can't. I don't know how!"

…

**Yay! It's a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3**

**Anyway, why don't I treat you to a spoiler?**

**You know the part of the movie where Elsa accidently freezes Anna's heart? Well…something similar to that will happen in the next chapter!**

**Sayonara!**


	7. A Burned Body and A Frozen Heart

**I'm back my loyal readers! Did I leave you in suspense on the last chapter? I hope so! Now:**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~A Burned Body and A Frozen Heart~**

…

"Rebecca, please tell me you're kidding."

Hillary slowly walked towards a distressed Rebecca, but Randy held her back. Randy shook his head, and walked towards Rebecca. Rebecca backed up a bit, while her hands were still glowing.

"Randy, step back. I don't want to hurt you."

"Rebecca, it's okay. I know you won't. Please, just come back home. Your family needs you, your friends need you, _I _need you."

Randy walked over to Rebecca, and held her icy cold hand. Rebecca felt unnatural warmth, and she pulled away. She turned around, and tried to walk away.

"Rebecca, wait! Don't leave!"

"No Randy, I have to do this."

"Please, you can control."

"I can't!"

Rebecca shot out two rays, one ice and one fire. The rays were about to hit Hillary. Hillary's eyes went wide as the rays came closer and closer. Randy quickly ran in front of her. The rays hit the two teens. Randy and Hillary fell to the ground. Hillary gasped in pain. The fire ray burned Hillary in her arm and leg. Randy slowly got up, clutching his chest. Rebecca stepped back, fear in her eyes.

"You should have never come here. I'm a menace. Please, leave and never return."

Rebecca turned her back, and snapped her fingers. An ice monster formed, and it roared at the two teens. Randy grabbed Hillary and ran off. The ice monster chased after them. Rebecca watched as her best friend and her boyfriend run off.

…

Howard stood by a rock as Randy and Hillary came. They ran past him, making Howard pissed.

"Hey Chowder-heads, where are you going?!"

"HOWARD, ICE MONSTER!"

Howard turned around and was met with the ice monster. Howard's eyes shrunk and he let out a girly shriek that he will forever regret.

Randy, Hillary, and Howard kept running until they reached a forest at the base of the mountain. The ice monster growled at them.

"AND STAY OUT!"

The ice monster went back to the ice palace. Before Howard could speak, his eyes landed on his cousin. Hillary was badly burned and she was unconscious. Howard grabbed Randy's collar and yelled at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY COUSIN?! WHY IS SHE BURNT AND WHY WAS AN ICE MONSTER CHASING US OUT?! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN NOW CUNNINGHAM BEFORE I LOSE IT!"

Howard let go of Randy and crossed his arms. Randy sighed as he told what happened in the ice palace. Howard was left dumbstruck, but he still had a flickering anger in him.

"Why in hell did you let your menace of a girlfriend shoot rays at my fucking cousin?! I hate Hillary, but she's still my cousin. I CAN'T let ANYTHING happen to her!"

"Howard, I messed up. But, I can fix this. Let's go to Kim and Nomi to get Hillary healed."

"Oh all right. I still don't like the books, though."

Randy rolled his eyes as he and Howard took Hillary to the Nakamura household, where Nomi and Kim were. Randy felt a chill go up his spine, and into his chest. He shivered, but quickly shrugged it off. Unbeknownst to him, it was a warning of great harm that will befall him.

…

Rebecca sat on the ice throne in the ice palace. Part of her felt relieved that the ice monster, who she named Marshmallow*, sent Hillary and Randy away. But, another part of her was scared that she hit Randy and Hillary with her powers. What if they got hurt? What if they can't be healed? What if they died? Many emotions and questions swirled around Rebecca's head. Rebecca clutched her head, and silently begged for the pain to stop.

"Oh child, I just love your misery."

Rebecca opened her eyes and her head shot up. Standing in a corner, was Mikoto. A devious smile was plastered on her face. Rebecca growled and she stood up. Her hands glowed a faint blue.

"Leave me alone! I don't want anyone to be near me!"

"Child, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"I…Said…LEAVE!"

Rebecca brought up her hands, and shot Mikoto with a blast of ice. Mikoto dodged; a smirk on her face. She brought her hand up, and swirled a ribbon of black mist around her fingers.

"If it's a fight you want, then a fight you shall receive."

…

Randy and Howard burst through the door and ran to Nomi and Kim's room. The siblings were meditating on the floor when the boys burst in.

"Nomi! Kim! Something bad happened!"

Nomi and Kim turned to Randy, who was holding a badly burned Hillary, bridal style. Nomi quickly got up, took Hillary, and placed her on his bed. Nomi turned to Howard.

"Make yourself useful and get the first aid kit in the bathroom."

Howard didn't complain and he ran to the bathroom. Kim was shocked as she turned to Randy. Randy merely shrugged.

Howard quickly returned with the first aid kit. Nomi got to work, tending to the burns and bandaging them. Howard watched with worried and scared eyes, something Randy had never seen before. Nomi finished.

"She will be alright. All she needs is rest."

Howard sighed, and then he nudged Randy. Randy looked at Howard with bewilderment. Howard shot a glare, finally making Randy remember. Randy turned to Nomi and Kim, and told what had happened.

….

Rebecca felt anger slowly flaring up. In that moment, her eyes turned red. Rebecca ran towards the top room, her speed matching of a demon. Not just any incredibly fast demon, a Tengu to be exact. Mikoto laughed at the girl.

"Speed of the Tengu, that's part of her Tengu powers. Mmm, I can sense she's a halfa*."

Mikoto walked up the stairs until she found Rebecca. Rebecca was in the middle of the room. The only way to avoid Mikoto now was to get past her or to jump off the balcony. Mikoto smiled, almost loving the girl's distress. Mikoto walked up to the girl, talking in an unusually comfortably voice.

"Why, I have underestimated you, Rebecca. You seemed to have great control over your Tengu powers, my little halfa. And your elemental powers are phenomenal. I bet you can use your elemental powers to defeat me right now! But, you still aren't using your other two powers."

Rebecca let out a small growl. Her eyes turned purple, and she could hear voices of ghosts and spirits. Mikoto was about to approach her when Rebecca let out a ghostly wail. Mikoto was knocked to the ground, and the ice chandelier hanging above them swayed back in forth. Mikoto hissed out in pain as she stood up.

"Well, you certainly have a connection with spirits. The connection is strong, you have ghost powers like that ghost halfa from Amity Park*!"

"Why do you care?"

"Darling, I care about you using your powers for the right thing. Why, you have so much potential. You already know how to use three of the four powers you possess! But…"

Mikoto slowly approached the girl. She circled around Rebecca, smiling wickedly as she did. Rebecca felt a strange desire, but quickly dismissed it.

"But what?"

"But, you seem to be having trouble trying to bring out your last power. The power of the Mists of Misery. Tell me, why can't you just let it out?"

"I don't want to end up like you! I don't want to become a monster!"

"Then what to you want to become? A great and famous warrior like what your family, the famous Norisu Nine? How did that work out for them?"

Rebecca turned away, trying to fight back the strange desire. But, Mikoto still let out numerous. Each one hurt, but one stood out.

"Be a kind hearted citizen like you father? Look where it got him! He's dead! He died right in front of your-"

"SHUT UP!"

Rebecca turned to Mikoto, and purple mist shot out at Mikoto. Mikoto was thrown to the ground, bruises formed on her body. Mikoto was about to get up, but Rebecca shot out ice and pinned Mikoto to the ground. Rebecca bent down so she could look into Mikoto's eyes. Rebecca narrowed her eyes and whispered in a threatening voice.

"You better shut your mouth if you know what's good for you."

Rebecca walked away. But, the chandelier came down. Rebecca looked up, and her pupils shrunk. Rebecca ran to the door. The chandelier came crashing down.

A scream filled the air.

…..

Nomi and Kim looked at Randy with shock. They both shot out questions that were answered by Howard. Randy walked over to Hillary. But, a strange cold filled his chest. Randy gasped in pain, and fell to the ground.

The last thing he heard was Kim shouting in Japanese. Then, the world went black.

….

***: Marshmallow is what Olaf called the monster that chased out Anna and Kristoff. So, why not call the monster Rebecca created Marshmallow?**

***: Okay, Rebecca is technically not a halfa. Though she DOES have demon in her, she only PART demon. Not half demon, part. But, that's what everyone, like Mikoto and creatures from the Spirit World, will call her.**

***: Anyone who can guess what reference that is from, I will give you a virtual hug! :) **

**So, suspenseful. Am I right? Of course I am, why would I be wrong? Anyway, hope you like the cliffy.**

**Review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB! **


	8. A Frozen Death and A Sad End

**Author's note is at the end!**

**~A Frozen Death and A Sad End~**

…

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. She slowly stood up, and she looked down at her hands. They were in shackles that covered her hands and wrists. Rebecca tugged at the chains while looking around. She was in a dark clearing, darkness surrounding her. She could hear growls in the shadows, probably from shadow wolves. The wind howled and the bitter cold bit at her skin. But, Rebecca paid no attention to that. No, she was more focus on the cage made of black mist she was trapped in.

"What the juice is going on?"

Mikoto came out of the shadows, and she approached the cage.

"Oh, nothing too major. You're just my prisoner now."

Rebecca growled as her eyes turned green. Purple mist swirled around her feet. Mikoto smiled.

"My, my, my, somebody's got a temper. I wonder what would happen if you were evil with that kind of temper."

The mist suddenly swirled around Mikoto. Mikoto cried out in pain, and the mist disappeared. Mikoto had bruises and cuts all over her legs. Rebecca saw the mist swirl around her. She heard a voice whisper in her ear.

_"Beware of the power of the Mists of Misery, young Nakamura. You must gain control, or you will be corrupted."_

…

Randy groaned as he slowly got up. He opened his eyes to find and worried Howard and Hillary. Instantly, Hillary hugged Randy.

"Randy! Oh my goodness, you're okay! When Howard said you fainted, I freaked out!"

"Um, Hillary? You're…crushing…me!"

Hillary pulled away, embarrassed of what she did. Howard was staring at Randy, worry and fear plastered on his face.

"Um, Cunningham, I think you should be worried about your hair."

"Dude, I fainted and scared the fuck out of your cousin! And you're saying I should be worried about my hair?!"

"No, dude, it's turning white! Look!"

Howard held a mirror in front of Randy. Randy's once Tyrian-purple hair was slowly turning white. Randy's eyes widen as he grabbed the mirror out of Howard's hand.

"Howard, why is my hair turning fucking white?!"

"How should I know? I don't know what made you faint. Why would I know what made your hair turn white?"

Randy kept staring at the mirror. Then, he felt a strong cold sensation in his chest. He hissed out in pain, and fell back.

"RANDY!"

…

Mikoto shot Rebecca a furious look. Mikoto walked towards the cage and grabbed the girl's arm.

"If you weren't so valuable, I would have killed you by now!"

"Try me, you coward! Why can't you just leave me be and let me wallow in self pity! I harmed my friends, and want to just be alone to grieve!"

"Oh, soon your grieving will be much harsher."

Mikoto let go of Rebecca and walked towards a black throne. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Mikoto looked at Rebecca. A devious grin formed on her face.

"The one you love, Randy Cunningham, is slowly dying. You froze his heart, and now he is dying. If only his head was the one you froze his mind. A frozen mind, that is easy to fix. Ah, but a frozen heart needs an act of true love to thaw it. You are the cause of your true love's condition."

Mikoto expected Rebecca scream out and curse at her. But, instead, Rebecca fell to her knees and cried. Mikoto was a bit taken back by this. She looked at Rebecca, Mikoto's motherly instincts slowly coming out. Rebecca reminded Mikoto of Tsuyu, making Mikoto sick to her stomach. Rebecca looked up, and soon her misery turned into rage. Her eyes turned green and her white hair soon had red streaks in it.

"Let…me…OUT!"

Rebecca shot out her hands, making purple mist fly out. The mist hit the cage, causing it to break. Mikoto watched as Rebecca ran off, leaving ice tracks in her wake.

….

Howard kept shaking Randy, while yelling at him to wake him up. Hillary looked out the window. The cold winds blew stronger, thick blankets of snow covered the city, and the bitter cold crept into the room.

"Come on. Randy, please, wake up!"

Howard stopped shaking Randy, and fell to his knees. Howard started crying, making Hillary feel uncomfortable. Before Hillary could respond, there was a loud gasp.

Randy gave out his last breath, and stopped breathing. Howard looked at Randy and started to yell. Hillary started to cry.

…..

Rebecca kept running until she reached her home. The wind blew snow all around, making it hard to see. But, two figures came into view. Rebecca squinted her eyes and saw it was Howard and Hillary.

"Howard! Hillary! Thank Jizo you're okay! I was-"

"You fucking murderer! Do you realized what you have done?!"

"I will never forgive you, Rebecca. I will NEVER forgive you!"

Rebecca looked at Hillary and Howard with bewilderment. She held her hands close to her chest.

"What are you talking about? I never killed anybody."

Howard scoffed.

"You fucking killed Randy! He's dead! He's dead and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Rebecca felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. She looked down at her hands, and she fell to her knees. Rebecca covered her face with her hands and cried. The stormed suddenly stopped, and snowflakes floated in midair. Hillary and Howard looked at Rebecca. Not because they hated her, but she was changing.

Rebecca's hair slowly turned back to dark brown. Her skin returned to its regular paleness. And, judging by what was happening; her eyes must have been chocolate brown again. Hillary slowly approached Rebecca.

"Rebecca, are you-"

"Stay away from me!"

Rebecca stood up, creating an ice barrier between her and Hillary. Hillary was taken aback by this.

"Rebecca, calm down. Please, I'm sure there is a way to save Randy. Like how there is a way to get rid of the eternal winter."

Rebecca backed up, her chocolate brown eyes filled with fear.

"NO! There is no way to save Randy! There's no way to stop this winter! Can't you see?! I don't know how! Just leave me alone!"

Rebecca turned around, and ran off.

….

Randy hissed out in pain as he slowly got up. His hair was now completely white, and his skin was as pale as Rebecca's. Randy slowly got up, gasping in pain as he did. He stumbled with each step. He reached the window and peeked out. The storm was now harsher than ever. Randy saw a figure running to the forbidden forest. He squinted, and then he quickly ran out.

Randy kept running, ignoring the pain from his frozen heart. The figure stopped suddenly, and it fell to its knees. Randy slowly walked forward, stumbling as he did. The figure was Rebecca, and she was crying her eyes out. Randy fell to his knees beside her.

"Rebecca…"

Rebecca looked up at Randy.

"Randy?"

Randy nodded, his breath coming out like white mist. Rebecca smiled as she pulled Randy into a tight embrace.

"Oh my G-God, I-I thought you were dead! I t-thought I k-killed you! I-I…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm fine…"

Randy coughed, and he started to lose his grip on Rebecca. Rebecca looked at him with wide eyes. Randy looked up at Rebecca.

"Rebecca…I-"

"Shh, you don't have to say anything. Randy, aishite imasu."

"I love you too."

Randy pulled Rebecca into a kiss. Rebecca closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Randy's neck. Randy smiled into the kiss. The teens parted, looking at each other. Then, Randy fell back, and gave his last breath. Rebecca laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Rebecca closed her eyes, and let tears fall down her face.

The snow stopped, and rain fell down. Thunder boomed, muffling out Rebecca's soft cries.

….

**All right, you can hate me now. Yep, Randy died in Rebecca's arms. You can all cry now since this was a very sad chapter.**

**BUT, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Since the last "book" in the series (meaning book two) was so short, I didn't want this one to be short. So, get ready for a happy ending in the next chapters!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	9. An Act of True Love

**Author's note is at the end.**

**~An Act of True Love~**

…

Hillary and Howard trudged through the pounding rain. Hillary soon spotted Rebecca lying on the ground on top of something.

"Howard, look!"

The cousins ran towards the Asian, and their eyes went wide. Rebecca was laying on top of Randy, her head resting on his chest and tears falling down her face. Randy was dead, his eyes closed and his hair completely white. Howard just kept staring, not believing what he was seeing. Hillary walked over to Rebecca, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Rebecca, are you okay?"

Rebecca opened her eyes, and looked at Hillary.

"No, I lost someone near and dear to my heart. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Rebecca closed her eyes again, letting more tears fall down. Hillary placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca, you'll figure something out. You always do, that's what I love about you. You're my best friend, almost like a sister. And like sisters, we have to help each other out. Through thick and thin, through pain and misery, and through anything."

Rebecca chuckled, almost cracking a small smile. Suddenly, she heard something. She listened closely, pressing her ear close to Randy's chest. There was a soft beating, almost like a heartbeat. Suddenly, the girls heard a gasp. Rebecca sat up, and gasped.

Randy's hair returned to its original color, and his skin was once again its natural color. Randy groaned as he slowly got up.

"What the juice happened to me?"

Rebecca smiled as she pulled him into a tight embrace, Hillary also joined in. Soon, Randy was being crushed by two girls.

"Uh, this is sweet and all but…YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

Rebecca and Hillary giggled as the let go of Randy. Randy caught his breath, and looked towards the girls.

"What the juice was that for?!"

Hillary gave a smile as she looked towards Rebecca.

"How is he alive? I thought his heart was frozen enough to kill him!"

"What do you mean my heart was frozen?! Alright, someone better explain right now before I go nuts!"

Rebecca ignored that comment as she looked at Hillary. She tried to form a response, but was at a loss. But, she remembered something.

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart! Randy must have done an act of true love when he kissed me."

Randy blushed, scratching the back of his neck as he blushed. He must have remembered what had happen.

"Well…I was dying and I thought it was going to be the last time I see you, so…"

Rebecca and Hillary laughed, but soon Rebecca grew quiet. Hillary looked at her.

"Becca, what's wrong? You're back! Randy's not dead and we can be honest to each other now! What's with the quietness?"

"Everyone knows my secret now. How am I supposed to make them not remember? Mind wipe them?!"

Randy quickly got up, and ran inside. The girls looked at him, confused as ever. Randy came back, a big grin on his face. Hillary and Rebecca looked at him.

"What?"

"Guess who found out the mind wipe?"

…..

_A month later_

Rebecca walked through the halls of Norrisville High, no longer wearing her gloves. A month ago, Randy found out the mind wipe and wiped everyone's mind. Now, only one who knows about the "Eternal Winter" incident was Rebecca, Randy, Howard, Hillary, and Rebecca's family. No one remembered, making everything right again.

Eventually, Rebecca told Hillary she was the White Ninja and her family being the Norisu Nine, much to Nomi and Kim's dismay. Hillary swore to never breathe a word to anyone about the secret. So now, Hillary was part of the crew with Randy, Rebecca, and Howard.

Rebecca sat next to Randy in the cafeteria. Randy smiled as Rebecca gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Howard gagged, and Hillary swatted Howard on the back of his head.

"So, how does it feel to not hide anymore?"

"Honestly Randy, it feels so awesome!"

"You should have seen her in the music room, she was singing-"

"Hillary!"

"What? All I was going to say was that I recorded you singing."

"WHAT?!"

Randy and Howard burst into laughter as Rebecca cursed at Hillary in Japanese. Hillary simply shook her head as she laughed.

"Calm down, Nakamura. But, you're gonna hate me a lot more. I sorta, kinda left the recording lying around and Heidi sorta, kinda found it."

"Why in Yomi would you leave a recording lying around like that?!"

"Well I'm sorry. But, at least it can't get any worst-"

The TV screens in the cafeteria turned on. Everyone turned their attention to the screens. Heidi was on, looking peppy as usual.

"What up N-ville? It's your favorite girl, H-dubs! News flash, thanks to my ever so sweet cousin, Hillary, we got the final act for the Talent Show. Due to the last one being a total bust, it has been decided to host another one. Don't worry, my nit-wit of a brother and his best friend, Andy-"

"Why does she always get my name wrong?!"

"Didn't judge these acts! That's right; the acts are going to blow you away!"

The students cheered.

"The acts will be fellow students, featuring ninth grader, Rebecca Nakamura, as the final act! The Talent Show is tomorrow. Hope to see you there! Lates!"

The screen turned off, and the cafeteria buzzed with excited chatter. Rebecca shot Hillary a death glare. Hillary chuckled, nervously. Rebecca groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh bloody hell."

….

**Yay! Happy resolution! Randy's alive and Rebecca's going to perform a song! Okay, I lied. This book is going to be short too. Sorry, it's just that the next book will be REALLY LONG. So, I wanted book two and three to be short. So, chapter ten and eleven will be the last chapters.**

**Now, the song Rebecca will sing in the next chapter is "Let It Go", but it is Demi Lovato's version.**

**Now, please review, follow, and favorite.**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	10. Let It Go

**Author's note is at the end.**

**~Let It Go~**

…

Rebecca stood in front of a long mirror. She wore a sparkling, blue dress; the skirt went down to her knees. She wore a pair of dove-white ballet flats, and a short sleeve white sweater jacket. Her hair was in curls and had blue flowers and white snowflakes adorned in it. She traded her purple frame glasses for white frame glasses. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled, and a smile was plastered on her face. Though she didn't want to perform, Heidi was uncharacteristically friendly and helpful. A knock was heard from the door of the dressing room she was in.

"Come in."

Heidi entered, sporting the outfit she wore to the Battle of the Bands. Heidi smiled at Rebecca.

"See, what I tell you? You're sister was right, you do look beautiful when you don't wear your tomboy clothes."

"Thank you, Heidi."

"Now, are you ready to perform?"

"Yes."

….

Randy, Howard, and Hillary sat in the front row. Randy and Hillary were ecstatic to see Rebecca perform, while Howard was complaining. The audience hushed as Heidi went onstage.

"What up, Norrisville? I hope you l-o-v-e-d, LOVED the performances!"

Everyone cheered.

"But, it's not over yet! Please, welcome onto the stage, Rebecca Nakamura!"

Everyone applauded. The curtains drew open, revealing Rebecca holding a microphone in her right hand. White lights shaped like snowflakes shined on the stage and on the audience. Everyone quieted down, ready to hear the girl sing. Rebecca took a deep breath, and sang.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe_

_I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Standing frozen_

_In the life I've chosen_

_You won't find me_

_The past is all behind me_

_Buried in the snow_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa_

_(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na)_

_(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na)_

_(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na)_

_(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na)_

_Let it go, yeah_

_Na, Na_

_Here I stand_

_Let it go, let it go, oh_

_Let it go_

Everyone got to their feet and cheered loudly. Rebecca felt happiness erupted inside her. Rebecca curtsied, and walked off stage.

…..

"Thank was the most Bruce-est performance I've ever seen!"

Rebecca chuckled. She and Randy were in her room, sitting on Rebecca's bed. They have been chatting for quite some time after Rebecca's performance. Randy gave a dorky grin as she wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulders.

"Randy, I wasn't that good."

"Stop being so modest, you KILLED it!"

Rebecca smiled, and she nuzzled her head against Randy's neck. Randy softly kissed Rebecca on her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're back."

Rebecca gave a small smile. Randy had no clue what the smile meant. Rebecca started softly to kiss Randy on his neck. Randy let out a small, girly 'eep' that he will forever regret.

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca pulled away, making a devious grin. Randy rubbed his neck, shooting his girlfriend a glare.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Randy laughed, completely forgetting his girlfriend gave him a hickey. Rebecca rested her head on Randy's shoulder. Randy held Rebecca's hand, squeezing it carefully.

"So, what would you do if I was about to die?"

Randy looked at Rebecca with a look that said _are-you-seriously-asking-me-that-right-now._ Rebecca gave a serious look.

"Randy, I'm just asking. It's not like I'm dying at this very moment. Now, answer the question."

Randy took a deep breath.

"I would just hold you close and gave you one last kiss. Then, after you die, I would never let go of your body. Go ahead, laugh. It's super cheesy and corny."

Rebecca smiled as she pulled Randy into a tight embrace.

"I would have done the same. It may be cheesy and corny, but it's pretty romantic."

"Like this?"

Randy pulled Rebecca close to him. Their lips crashed together. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, pulling him closer. Randy smiled into the kiss; his hand went up Rebecca's side. Rebecca let out a soft moan. Randy chuckled, but was muffled by Rebecca's lips. Soon, they both stopped to catch their breath. Rebecca smiled, and she whispered in Randy's ear.

"Now that's romantic."

Randy couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist and kissed her again. The kiss continued throughout the night.

…..

**I know, I know. This chapter was short, I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be much better and longer! Well, I hope.**

**Review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	11. A New Ally and A Major Discovery

**Author's note is at the end.**

**~A New Ally and A Major Discovery~**

….

She was running out of ideas and plans. She failed to get her prey and her prey was able to fix everything. Working from a distance was getting nowhere, Mikoto needed a bigger plan. She sat on her ebony throne, looking into a crystal ball. She was spying on the student body, waiting to see which one was miserable enough for the Sorcerer to turn into monsters. So far, everyone was happy and merry.

"Bah! Nothing worth my time is happening at that pathetic school!"

She was about to turn away when a certain baton twirler caught her eye.

Theresa sat in the cafeteria, drinking milk from multiple milk cartons. Mikoto smiled, sensing the girl's sorrows. Sitting across from her was Theresa best friend, Debbie Kang. Mikoto listened to their conversation with much interest.

"Theresa, you have to move on. Randy is in love with Rebecca and Rebecca returns the feelings. I don't know why she would fall for a goofball like that, but as her friends, we got to understand she and Randy are a couple now."

Theresa shook her head.

"I know Debbie, but…"

"But what?"

"But I can't over Randy! He so sweet and brave and cute and-"

"I get it, he's a dreamboat."

Debbie scoffed as she looked at Theresa. Her friend was hurting, and Debbie hated it when Theresa got all…emotional. Theresa abruptly got up.

"You just don't understand, Debbie!"

Theresa ran off, leaving Debbie behind. The crystal ball turned off. Mikoto smiled wickedly as she rubbed her hands together.

"Maybe this Theresa can help me with the young Nakamura. After all, jealousy will make anyone do things they would never do when they have a clear mind."

Mikoto turned into black mist as she headed towards the school.

…..

Theresa ran into the girls' bathroom. She went over to a sink, and started to splash water in her face.

_Just calm down, Theresa. I'm sure that I'll get over Randy, some day._

Theresa looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why did Rebecca have to fall in love with Randy? Couldn't it been Stevens or some other ninth grader? Why did it have to be fucking Randy Cunningham!?"

Theresa placed her hands at the sides of the sink, and started to cry. A laugh rang through the air, causing Theresa to look around. Behind Theresa, was a cloud of black smoke with green eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"I am Mikoto, and I can help you with your little love problem."

"Y-you can?"

"Of course, darling. I hate to see a beautiful girl like you to weep over a simple problem!"

"What can you do to help me?"

"Simple, you help me and I can turn you into Randy's dream-girl. In return, you must give me one thing you hold most dear. Perhaps that baton of yours."

Theresa pulled her baton from behind her back. She looked at it, and then handed it to Mikoto.

"Deal!"

"Good choice, Theresa."

Mikoto snapped her fingers, and black mist surrounded Theresa. Theresa's pupils shrunk, and she screamed out in pain. Soon, the mist cleared. Mikoto smiled.

"You are no longer Theresa Fowler, average, baton twirling ninth grader. You are Raven Blackwood, young witch in training."

Theresa looked up, and gave a sinister smile. Her hair was now down, and it went to her hips. Her hair was ebony-black with three deep purple streaks on her bangs. Her eyes were bright purple, and her skin was creamy white. She wore a black, long lace sleeve shirt, purple skinny jeans, and black short, tie-up boots. Around Theresa's neck, was a choker with a black rose gem.

"Raven Blackwood, I like that sound of that. Now, where do I start?"

Mikoto smiled.

"You must come with me, Raven."

…..

Raven and Mikoto walked through the Relic Room. Raven marveled at all the relics one room could hold. Mikoto stopped at a certain podium. The podium had a Chaos Pearl resting on top of a plush pillow. Mikoto pointed at the Pearl.

"When the time is right, I want you to lead White Ninja here and make sure she touches this Pearl."

"Why? Can't I just subdue her with the powers you gave me and save the trouble?"

"No, this Pearl is the key to my plan. For ten thousand years, I roamed the earth as a shadow. But, as a shadow, I was able to work out my plan for revenge and my plan to rule the world!"

Raven snorted as she approached the Chaos Pearl. Once she got close enough, voices invaded her brain.

_ "You pathetic girl, you're worthless. You're mom's too busy with work to care about you. You're dad is gone due to him serving your country. You're a burden to your mom, you're an emotional girl who is constantly getting turned into a monster, and you're hopelessly in love with a boy who just thinks of you as a good friend, nothing more and nothing less. You will never be special Theresa Diane Fowler!"_

Raven fell back, landing on her butt. She started panting heavily.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"That was the Chaos Pearl entering your mind, telling you all the things you think about. The Pearl messes with you mind, slowly turning you evil."

"Is that how you're gonna get White Ninja?"

"Indeed, my little Raven. Once she touches the Pearl, the Pearl's magical influence will control her mind. And you, Raven, will guide White Ninja to become evil. With your influence and the Pearl's magic, White Ninja will be evil."

Mikoto laughed wickedly, sending chills up Raven's spine. The good part of her was still there as she looked at Mikoto with fear.

_Oh Theresa, what have you gotten yourself into?_

…..

Rebecca sat in front of the vanity in her walk-in closet. She was humming happily. There were many things Rebecca was happy about. She had full control of her powers, she was dating her long-time crush, she can tell her best friend the truth, and she was ready for anything that evil can throw at her.

Rebecca looked at the clock. It read, nine o' clock, meaning it was getting close to curfew. Rebecca sighed as she prepared for bed. She took off her hoodie, and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes went wide as she looked at her right arm. On her right arm, was a Tengu-shape mark. Rebecca rubbed the mark, seeing it wasn't drawn on. It wasn't a tattoo, for it was much too accurate and detailed. It wasn't a birthmark, for her only birthmark was on her back and birthmarks never looked this detailed or accurate.

Rebecca just kept staring at the mark, wondering how it got there. Suddenly, the mark gave a soft glow, almost like how her amulet gave a glow. Rebecca jaw dropped.

"What the hell?!"

…..

**And that's the end of this "book" in "The Story of the Warrior in White" series. Now, the next story or book in the series will not come out until June. Possibly it will come out June 7 or 8. Sorry if that's a long time but the next book will be really intense and will get to the stronger side of rated T.**

**Now, let's talk about Theresa Fowler. Now, she hasn't made a lot of appearances in my series. So, her becoming a temporary villain might please readers who love her character. She will have a major role in the next book. Not only that, she gets a boyfriend of her own so she will forget about Randy.**

**Speaking of Randy, in the next book, his family history will be revealed. His family history will be focused on his mom's side of the family, sometimes his dad's side of the family will be revealed. Now, a little spoiler for Randy's mom, her name before she married Randy's dad was Akemi Yamamoto. Do you see now? **

**Okay, this author's note is getting ridiculously long. But, at least I'm treating you to some spoilers! If you want some spoilers or full details about the next book, PM me.**

**Now, the next book in the series is called "The Story of the Warrior in White: The Rise of Evil". **

**The reason it will be held off until June 7 or 8 is because I'm writing other stories, like my "Stuck and Wanted" story and my "Beware of Fire and Ice" story. I really want to get a move on those stories. I will be also deleting my story, "The New Agent" because I lost all interest and inspiration for it.**

**Okay, now that's the end of this story. Review please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB! **


End file.
